Stinky Farterson
"Aw, Heck!" -Stinky Stinky Farterson was the Capo of the Crimson Mist Crime Empire. He was quite lude at times, saying that "If you don't fart, you blow up like a stinky bomb!" He was good friends with Harriet Delaney, as she looked up to him like an Uncle. Stinky played a large role in the first 2 seasons, before his brutal death at the hands of Urag Toric. Season 1 Pilot While Otto and his Driver are delivered to the county jail for reckless driving, Stinky is shown in a background cell signing some release papers before turning them in to the guard chief. He is later seen accidentally running into Otto, angering him. Stinky timidly apologizes before letting out a small fart. He then runs to the bathroom. Otto looks in disgust. Stinky runs to the big stall where 5 black gang members are waiting. They lock Stinky in. Stinky cried for help as the heavy set thug began beating Stinky in the stomach. Stinky then grabbed a pipe and hit the thug in the face. The thug flew back. Stinky escaped and ran out of the bathroom, running into Otto again, asking for protection until he gets out Tommorow. Otto agreed to be his "Temporary Buisness partner". The Push At Stockton County Jail, Stinky is attacked in his cell by the black thugs. Otto Delaney, Go-Go, and Frank Jackson then come to his rescue and fight the attackers off. The thugs are eventually beaten and flee out the door. Otto helps up Stinky and leads him to a bench and checks his wounds. Today was the day they get out. Stinky, Otto, and the Gang got picked up by Clay DeVille. They drove to Otto's house where Harriet hugged her father and greeted with Stinky. The nanny then led Harriet to give her a bath. They then celebrate their victory. Stinky plays a supporting role in the rest of the Season, growing closer to Harriet. Season 2 Solidification Stinky is first seen in Season 2 trying to track down a man named Donnie. When Stinky finds him, Donnie quickly jumps out the window, engaging in a chase. Donnie immediately jumps in a car, with the driver pulling out a mac-10 and firing at Stinky. Stinky dodged the bullets and tried to pursue the vehicle, but failed. Donnie returns and asks to speak with Otto. Donnie apologizes for what happened and hopes for a better relationship with the Gang. Stinky is absent for a few episodes. Grand theft Steelport Stinky is next seen entering the cargo plane to Steelport to visit Keith McGee, Wendy's uncle. Stinky tries to help against the attack while the plane is flying, but fails. The plane goes down, and everybody jumps out. Stinky holds onto a box as the team falls, along with tons of debris. Stinky and the team survive the crash, being helped out by Keith's club members. Laying Pipe Stinky and the gang are captured by Philipe Loren, and are forced to compete in an arena match against the world champion, Urag Toric. Stinky is chosen to fight, and takes on 5 fully grown beastly men. Stinky is eventually beaten, and Harriet, McGee, Otto, and Wendy watch in horror as Urag grabs a large hammer and gets behind stinky. Harriet tries the run and save Stinky, but is held back by Otto. A small tear rolls down Stinky's eye as the 200 pound pipe hammer is smashed into the back of his head, blowing his face apart and ripping his eyeballs out of the sockets. Brain flies everywhere as Urag rips Stinky's spine out of his destroyed neck and the crowd cheers. Harriet crys in Otto's arms as McGee looks away, scarred. Season 5 Years Later, while in Prison, Otto murdered his nurse, Pamela Toric, as a way of Avenging Stinky, while also destroying the RICO case against the Crimson Mist, Urag Toric, vengeful after his sister's death, visited Otto. Guards opened Otto's cell and let Urag inside, wearing a prison uniform, carrying a riot baton and allowing him to beat him bloody. Shortly after, Lee visited Otto in an interrogation room, this time dressed in a suit. Otto, battered and confused, believed that Toric was a fed but Toric claimed he was merely a citizen and warned him that the next few months would be the most painful of Otto's life. He then began following Kinzie Kenzington, who was present at his sister's death and had brought the crucifix Otto had killed her with into the prison. ("To Thine Own Self") Toric confronted Kinzie in her office, introducing himself as Pamela's brother. He asked her details of the murder, simply as a grieving brother to which Kinzie complied and told him what had happened. Toric quickly switched his tone, however, and began questioning her about her involvement with Dom and the Crimson Mist Crime Empire. Kinzie caught on that he was more than what he seemed and Urag explained that he was a retired US Marshal who knew Kinzie had brought the cross in, though believed that she didn't know what Otto was going to do with it. He informed her that he was going to be questioning Otto about his side of the story. Later, Toric sat in his motel room next to an arsenal of guns and a duffle bag of pills, calmly reading Antonin Arataud's "Watchfiends and Rack Screams". ("Darthy") During Otto's interview about Pam's death, Urag watched from behind the one way glass. When he was asked to state his name for the record, Otto opened his mouth, slammed his chin against the table and bit off his own tongue. Knowing that he couldn't use Otto for information anymore, Urag watched with dissapointment while Otto threw his tongue at Urag behind the glass. Urag knew that Otto would never be able to give any information or rat again, almost literally spitting in the face of Lee's plans of vengeance against the Empire. ("J'ai Obtenu Cette") Season 6 Days after Otto's final refusal to rat on CMCE, Toric visited him in prison where Otto was being raped in accordance with Urag's wishes for him to be miserable while imprisoned. Urag then sat down next to a now mute Otto and explained to him that the favors he had called for in order to have access in the prison were running out but he assured Otto that his friends would keep coming by and that the torture wouldn't cease. He then went to speak with a recently imprisoned Clay Morrow, who Urag had arranged to have be in protected custody. Clay greeted with nothing but sarcasm but Urag explained that he knew Clay was innocent of killing Harriet Delaney and that he suspected Otto was responsible, hoping to benefit off of Clay's anger toward his friend. He then tried to pull an another emotional cord by bringing up Shaundi's betrayal. Clay understood that Toric was responsible for his protective custody. Lee reminded him that the protected custody was only limited unless Clay cooperated with Toric's crusade of bringing down the CMCE, hoping they'd have a mutual vendetta. On his final visit in the prison, he spoke to Kinzie, who he had gotten arrested by directing the justice system toward her intentions with her visits to Otto prior to Pamela's death. He tried to threaten her and scare her into ratting but Tara refused to help him. Later, he was shooting up drugs in his motel room, staring at his own naked body in the mirror. ("Straw") Toric visited Clay again, explaining to him that his agenda in all of this was to hurt people who hurt people and that he was all about the retribution, rather than the justice. He gave Clay a document of cooperation for him to sign but Clay initially refused, saying he'd only sign if he could speak to both Julius and Shaundi. Toric was clearly agitated but knowing Clay would not budge, went along with his request. After a school shooting in Stockton involving a KG-9, a machine gun sold to the local gang, the 3rd Street Saints, by the Crimson Mist Crime Empire, Toric saw an opening to attack the Empire. He visited the site of the shooting where his old friends at the ATF let him have an audience with the local San Jaoquin County District Attorney, Tyne Patterson. While Patterson wanted to focus the attention on the Saints, Toric tried to direct her toward the Empire, telling her it would benefit her career while just going after the Saints was only a temporary solution to calm the local citizens. He gave her his card, telling her that he looked forward to working with her. Later, Toric held up part of his side of the bargain, allowing Shaundi to visit Clay. He watched as Clay apologized to Shaundi before she left, upset, going into the bathroom. Toric waited outside of the restroom for her and when she came out, he revealed that he was the man behind the glass and she figured out that he was the one getting Clay to rat. Later, he visited Clay in protective custody once more, demanding his signature but Clay repeated that he wanted to see Julius before he signed anything. After Clay's continual refusal and not being able to find Julius, Toric, in a rage in his motel room, forged Clay's signature on an agreement of cooperation. He brought the paper to District Attorney Patterson but she said she'd work up an agreement of her own, something with a little more weight behind it. Toric has one of the prostitutes visiting him in his hotel room and has an accidental discharge, shooting her in the stomach, when Patterson comes to visit. Before opening the door, he holds a pillow over her head and executes her, then puts on a shirt and steps outside to visit Patterson. Later, he pulls hair strands out of her head and cuts a piece of her robe to plant evidence in Maero's pickup. He dumps her body near the highway and places an anonymous 911 call that he saw something in the ditch and a Ford pickup driving away. Deputy Hale examines the evidence and suspects that Maero was unaware it was in his pickup because a guilty person would have "cleaned" it better. In a visit with Clay, Toric arranges a meeting between Clay and Otto. Clay slips Otto a shiv. Toric returns to ask Otto to write an incriminating statement. Otto's statement insults Pamela Toric and in a fit of rage, Toric begins choking Otto, who stabs Toric repeatedly. Toric falls to the floor and Otto follows him. The guards burst into the room as Otto slices Toric's throat, Finally Avenging Stinky, and the guards shoot Otto repeatedly, killing him. Trivia *Stinky is the first main character to die in the series. *Along with Harriet Delaney, Stinky is the only main character not to have killed anyone. *Stinky has appeared in 20 episodes of the series. Category:Main-Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor Antagonists